(a) Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a waste gas treating device discharged from semiconductor manufacturing process, and in particular, a waste gas treating device which effectively cleans and removes the slurries deposited in the polluted water discharged from the semiconductor manufacturing process.
b) Description of the Prior Art
Many industrial fabrication processes, including semiconductor manufacturing processes, evolve waste gas that has to be treated before it is discharged to the environment. The generation of the waste gas has to be treated is to reduce the propensity of the waste gas to be corrosive to all parts of the manufacturing process system.
Taiwan Patent Application No. 86215502 relates to an improved structure of a waste gas treating device for semiconductor manufacturing process. The conventional art discloses (a) the charging of a gas stream (N2) within the inner wall of the decomposition chamber to avoid the formation of dust accumulation at dead corners of the chamber and to increase decomposition process, and (b) mounting of a pressure regulatory valve in a cleansing chamber and supplying water absorbent within the chamber so as to reduce water moisture content in the discharged gas. However, there are shortcomings with respect to the waste gas treating process which need to be overcome.
Therefore, it is a main object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for treating waste gas from semiconductor manufacturing process which solves the drawbacks of the conventional device.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for treating waste gas from semiconductor manufacturing process comprising a decomposition chamber having an inner wall and having a heater therein, a cleansing chamber and a waste water treating device; the inner wall of the decomposition chamber being mounted with a temperature sensor for servo control of the heater to operate at a constant temperature, and an aluminum foil layer to reflect heat to shorten decomposition time, the bottom end of the decomposition chamber being mounted with a detachable dust collector; the top section of the cleansing chamber being provided with a plurality of short metallic tubes to allow condensation of residual moisture of the discharged gas on the wall of the short metallic tubes, and the waste water treating device included a G-shaped tank mounted with a slurry removing device comprising a conveyor, a driving shaft, a driven shaft, a combing roller, a scrape board, and a speed-reducing motor, thereby precipitated slurries at the bottom of a storage tank is discharged.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus for treating waste gas from semiconductor manufacturing process, wherein the decomposition chamber comprises of two symmetrical portions which can be assembled, opened and locked, and the decomposition chamber is mounted on a fixing frame or supported by sliding rails.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus for treating waste gas from semiconductor manufacturing process, the end of the waste gas intake tube mounted to the decomposition chamber is connected to an anti-air explosion device.
The foregoing objects and summary provide only a brief introduction to the present invention. To fully appreciate these and other objects of the present invention as well as the invention itself, all of which will become apparent to those skilled in the ark the following detailed description of the invention and the claims should be read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. Throughout the specification and drawings identical reference numerals refer to identical or similar parts. Many other advantages and features of the present invention will become manifest to those versed in the art upon making reference to the detailed description and the accompanying sheets of drawings in which a preferred structural embodiment incorporating the principles of the present invention is shown by way of illustrative example.